Ashes & Wine
by serafina19
Summary: *Currently on hiatus* She tried to bury her problems six feet under; he tried to bury problems in social events and alcohol.  An assignment and a mutual acquaintance brings their stories together.
1. Chapter 1: A Delicate Frame

**Ashes & Wine**

We begin a month after the events in Echo (9x04), except Oliver still works separately from Chloe and Clark. Clark is aware of Oliver's alter ego, but foils Chloe's recruitment attempts in order to protect Chloe from Oliver's public image and the fact he "killed" Lex (which is only in quotes because that's how the show is playing it). Watchtower is running in the Talon, but the space is waiting to be filled in its inevitable location. Chloe is working at the Daily Planet in order to fund Watchtower.

**Disclaimer**: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing. The characters/locations belong to the creators of Smallville/Superman. The first two chapters titles are inspired by lyrics written by My Favourite Highway.

**Chapter 1: A Delicate Frame...**

It's official; I'm in the big leagues now.

I don't fit in here; my preferred entrance is less red-carpet, more illegal. But I guess after those stories become successful, people actually pay you to come to their events. I adjusted my sapphire dress that Lois insisted I wear this evening, although I don't know why I listened to her because the cut of the dress made me more uncomfortable than I already was.

What was worse was that I had no idea how to cut in to ask questions for my story. Mr. Queen arrived at his own function an hour late with his usual arm candy and has been surrounded by board members and desperate women ever since his arrival. I also doubted that he wanted to speak of business tonight. Not that he usually likes talking of business; I doubt he even writes his own responses. Of course, that is the curse of being born rich; charm will get you everywhere.

Then again, I knew that not everything was sunshine and roses in Oliver Queen's life. Everyone knows the story of how he admitted his mistakes and then the event was interrupted by an evacuation alarm. What they don't know is that how the building's camera feeds cut off right after the alarm goes off. That was my doing. Clark called, asking me to evacuate the building while he tried to disarm a bomb activated by a pressure plate under Mr. Queen's feet. Clark stayed out of sight until I re-routed the cameras to my computer in order to deactivate them. Of course, Clark didn't know that I saw the reaction on the billionaire's face as he stepped off the plate. He wanted to die, but there was no bomb.

That was the first time I felt bad for Oliver Queen. He always appeared to have everything, yet he was willing to throw it all away. After watching the footage, I made sure to leave no trace of it behind. He didn't need more pressure as cameras hounded him for days asking him for an explanation regarding his sudden confession, not to mention a reason for the three-month hiatus from the company. Despite being the most-photographed man in Metropolis, no one could find him during that time.

I had walked in Mr. Queen's shoes myself in the last couple of months. I was just trying to protect Clark, but instead, Jimmy died saving my life, Lois disappeared, and Clark walked out of my life. I was alone. I started building Watchtower in the building space Jimmy left for me. There was a film canister lid taped to the floor where he died, so that I couldn't forget him.

Perry gave me a month to recuperate, but once Lois returned she was determined to get me back to normal. Then Clark decided that he couldn't live without Lois and became a part of my life again. I almost felt like a little sister to them as they dragged me everywhere and would set me up on blind dates. It was too soon. However, their pushing eventually got my work life back on track, but I was reminded of my struggle when I saw Oliver Queen step off the plate.

I figured Perry would have wanted a human interest piece on Mr. Queen, but instead, Perry assigned me interview him regarding the pressures on Queen Industries. I usually enjoyed taking apart businesses and media moguls, but after seeing that footage, I didn't know what to do. I had a back-up plan, but I wasn't sure I wanted to use it. So I deliberated my decision while standing by the punch bowl, hoping it wasn't spiked as I sipped my glass.

_I know it's short, but Chapter 2 is almost ready. The FanFiction 2-day rule for new users completely changed this story's direction, but I hope you like it._


	2. Chapter 2: A Fragile Design

**Chapter 2: ...A Fragile Design**

I didn't want to be here with all the flashbulbs and questions. Sure, the emergence from my hiatus began with an interrupted confession, but I deserved that after I blamed Toyman for killing Lex. If you mess with a psycho, he'll want revenge.

I wanted it to be over. I disappointed my parents, the company the built, and the life they wanted for me. Mercy did her best to keep the company afloat while all I did was supply the tabs with storylines and photos. Had the pressure plate been functional, Toyman would have given me the easy way out, but he wanted me to suffer for what I did.

After that night, I just wanted to re-isolate myself. Unfortunately, Mercy insisted on the gala because it would "show the world I still cared." If only the _world_ knew. Sure, Green Arrow gave me hope, but when the Blur starts to question your reliability, you start to doubt yourself. Then there was Jimmy Olsen.

I met him as a man down on his luck, but determined to turn it all around to win back his ex-wife. Unfortunately, he had picked up a bit of a drug habit. Regardless, I jumped at the opportunity to change someone's life as Oliver Queen instead of Green Arrow, so I gave Jimmy a job and became his confidante. For the first time in months, I was proud of myself because I was helping someone unconditionally. Jimmy was full of energy once he kicked his drug habit, and despite having little to live upon, he believed he could regain the stature he once held.

Jimmy once showed me this building space he was going to decorate once he had enough money. It was the wedding gift that he never gave his ex-wife. He left me with the spare key to give to him when he was ready to win her back because even though he left her, he still loved her. After a while, he was convinced that she was protecting him from something. I told him to investigate it, and it got him killed.

The police say it was an accident, but I knew better. He had been agitated, and seemed to be on the cusp of discovering something. He refused my help and died while I was helping Clark defeat Doomsday.

I went to his burial, but I stood way back where no one could see me. I wanted to return the key to his ex-wife, but I didn't know who she was. He never gave me her name or a physical description, and this was too important to Jimmy to give to the wrong person. But when a blonde woman stood over his grave for a couple of extra moments, I chickened out because I didn't want to explain how he died because of me.

I ran away to Mexico because alcohol seemed to be the only release from the pain. But Clark was right; there was no redemption for me. Jimmy had people who genuinely loved him and lived with passion. What did I have? Who loved me? I had turned everyone against me, and the only thing I was good for was a story on the society pages. I felt bad for Mercy as she pulled me out of my sulking. Since returning to Metropolis, however, I haven't had a break from the cameras, and I could see Tess reaching her limit. So I agreed to have a benefit to ease things up a bit.

I walked through the door with an old acquaintance, and as we separated, Tess caught up to me.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me aside. "You're late!"

"Nice to see you too Mercy."

"Come on, Oliver. I've worked too hard for you to destroy this company. Just smile, say some polite things, and don't go full confessional on me. It's your turn to give the company some good press."

"So no speeches tonight I take it?"

Walking back to the party, she said, "No, but you have an interview planned for the Daily Planet. They assigned Chloe Sullivan to the story, which means that she'll run you into the ground if you let her. No games and no charm with her. Just honest answers, provided you know what she's talking about."

I grabbed a drink from the waiter. "I think I can handle an interview Tess."

Before I could tip the drink back, Tess had grabbed my glass and set it on the table. "Lay off the alcohol tonight, Oliver. You can't handle _anything _when you're drunk."

I smirked. "So no punch?"

Clearly not amused, she answered, "The only time I want you near that bowl is to commence your interview with Ms. Sullivan." She moved her arm to point at a woman in a blue dress. "That's her."

This wasn't the first time I'd seen Chloe Sullivan, but I didn't think she'd clean up this well. She looks more tomboyish in her newspaper photos.

I kept an eye on Ms. Sullivan as the night went on. I don't think she ever moved from the table, but her eyes followed me around the room, probably looking for the right moment for the interview. Of course, between my fellow employees and models, I had my hands full of conversations and dances for a couple of hours.

As she sipped her punch glass, I figured now would be as good of a time as any to get the interview over with.

"Enjoying the party Ms. Sullivan?"

* * *

_The story was supposed to be from Chloe's POV, but I had to write Ollie's side, so the POV will likely alter for the next little while. Chapter 3 was supposed to be Chapter 1, but it's having some hiccups. Hopefully, I'll get it up and running in the next couple of days. Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favourites thus far, it's nice to get this kind of feedback already._


	3. Chapter 3: Barriers and Curtains

_Sorry for the delay, but I hope the wait is worth it. Sera_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Barriers and Curtains**

I turned and saw Oliver Queen next to me leaning against the table. For a guy who wanted to commit suicide a month ago, he seemed relaxed.

I honestly felt out of place, but I wasn't going to tell the host that. "I'm just waiting for the opportune time to ask a couple questions."

He stuck out his hand and gestured to the dance floor. "It's safest there."

Nice try Mr. Queen, your charm won't work that easily on me. "But it's easier to conduct an interview here."

"That's true, but I've seen you watching me trying to get a word in. The only peace I get at a function like this is on the dance floor."

Did I stick out that much? It didn't matter; I knew I wasn't dancing tonight. "I'm flattered by your invitation Mr. Queen, and while you make a valid point, I'm really more comfortable here."

He chuckled as he backed off the table to face me. "Are you telling me that intrepid reporter, Chloe Sullivan, is embarrassed to dance with me? You've faced Lex and Lionel Luther head on with no fear, yet you're afraid to move your feet in a circle?"

I sighed; the man had a point. "When you put it _that_ way..." I accepted the invitation and we moved out onto the floor.

I kept the interview short and sweet and he answered the questions quickly. Afterwards, we got to talking, and he seemed to show a personality behind his curtain of charm and eloquent speeches_. _For a while, I thought it was just his charm, but then I realized that for the first time all night, I felt comfortable. Furthermore, for the first time in months, I loosened up on my resistance and tried to enjoy myself.

I caught a glimpse of Lois and Clark, who had insisted on accompanying me tonight. I tried to convince them otherwise, but Perry thought it would be good to have someone keep an eye on me. Then Lois convinced Perry to use her photographer, Mark, for the piece. I knew she was up to something because of her ecstatic expression. Clark, meanwhile, looked understandably concerned, but it wasn't my plan to be in this position tonight.

Then I saw a flash, followed by Mark dashing for the exit. My smile faded for a moment. So this was her plan. Lois had been trying to get me "back into the real world" for a while, but this was pushing it.

Mr. Queen tapped my shoulder. "Something bothering you?"

I looked back at him. "My photographer finally shows up, but my cousin likely bribed him to click and dash. She means well, but the photo handicaps what I can write."

"Is that why you're so nervous?"

"It shows that much, huh?"

"Well, I can tell you're new to these kinds of events."

I shrugged. "Coming from a small town, the combination of the outfits, the drinks, the little food, and the constant flashing bulbs are a little overwhelming."

"This coming from a member of the press?"

"This isn't my usual story, Mr. Queen." Of course, I couldn't get into details about what my usual story was. I paused for a moment then asked, "How do you deal with it?"

He looked around the room and sighed. "I don't have much of a choice; I was born into it." Looking back at me, he said, "You just need to show up, please everyone and go home."

"What, no charming speeches or female conquests? Speaking of which, do you actually speak to your dates or just walk in the door with them?"

"Next question."

"Sorry, that was uncalled for."

"Don't worry about it." He shrugged. "I'm used to being judged; it's part of the job description."

"How do you balance those judgments and keep your sanity?"

"For the record, spending your entire life trying to impress everyone is pointless. Believe me, I've tried. Instead, I work at being satisfied with the work that I do. Self-confidence rubs off on others and you gain their respect from the dedication put into your work and your life."

I raised my eyebrow. "Who wrote _that _speech?"

"Page 263 of a book in my library, but I can't remember the author."

"Very funny."

He grinned. "I thought so."

Thinking of the pressure plate incident, I asked, "So are you...satisfied?"

For the first time, he hesitated before answering. "There are stumbles in every process, but with the right building blocks, the potential for greatness is always possible." The curtain was building its way back up, not that I blame him.

The music stopped and he backed off to clap at the band. "Thank you Ms. Sullivan for the dance, and if you have any more questions, you know where to find me." He smiled and went to mingle with some of his guests.

I didn't think that I would get anything other than scripted responses after that point anyway. Yet, I had received a lot more genuine responses from him than I had expected. My opinion about Oliver Queen had been wavering before this evening, and that dance proved that he holds a lot back from the press. Maybe I didn't know him at all.

After speaking with some of the other guests, I went back to the table to get some punch, just waiting for Lois to find me. I didn't have to wait long.

"So, how was it dancing with Oliver? I saw you two smiling at each other."

Looking straight into her eyes, I pleaded, "Lois, please stop printing the 'save the date' cards in your head. You're taking this way too seriously."

"Oh, come on. I can't comment on how nice it is to see my cousin smiling? Or that you look like a woman instead of a college student?"

I needed to change the subject fast. "I noticed that Mark left after taking only one photo. You didn't happen to convince him of the shot for my piece, did you?"

She averted her eyes while saying, "I may have suggested a few ideas to him before the event."

I turned back to face the dance floor. Time to give up and work with what you have. "Fair enough."

"That's it?"

"Lois, from the moment you suggested your photographer for my story, I knew you had something up your sleeve. I came prepared for whatever you threw my way."

"So what are you writing?"

"You'll have to read it tomorrow. Only Perry is seeing it before it goes to press. Now go, Clark's waiting for you."

She smiled at me and walked over to her partner. I envied them. I held on to happily ever after for a couple of moments, but the fairytales never go past the wedding. Not that my wedding was picture perfect. I wish I had handled that situation better than two dead bodies, but hindsight's easy.

I slipped out the back, but stopped before completely shutting the door to gaze upon the party. Clark and Lois were chatting with another couple while dancing, and Mr. Queen seemed satisfied entertaining his guests across the room. I thought about heading back in, but I had a story to write.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the photo you want?"

I had both stories prepared in case, but when I saw the photo; I passed the back-up plan to Perry.

"Lois told him to take one photo and then dash. This is all I have."

After reading the story, Perry looked at me. "This isn't what I asked for, but it's good work."

"Thanks."

"However, are _you_ sure you want to print this? This is nowhere near your usual material."

I nodded. "Yeah, I think it's time that I branched out a little."


	4. Chapter 4: The Words and What they Meant

**Chapter 4: The Words and What they Meant**

Tess grinned at me as she slammed the Daily Planet on my desk. "I thought I told you no charm."

"Good morning to you too."

"You just can't listen to instructions, can you?" She was clearly holding back her anger.

"Regarding the charm thing. Could you narrow that down a little?"

"I thought the paper would give you a clue, but apparently your Ivy League education neglected to teach you about symbolism."

I turned around to face her. "We danced, we talked, we parted. If my memory serves me correct, I'm also pretty sure I saw Chloe Sullivan leaving early." Then I looked down at the photo and realized where Tess was coming from. "But... you probably don't believe me."

"Come on Oliver, you know better than me that she's sent numerous bullets towards the company." She squinted her eyes at me. "Don't tell me you sweet-talked your way into some good publicity."

I stood up and stared Tess into the eyes, "Come on Mercy, you've been praying for me to smarten up and deliver a decent interview. Sullivan is one of the Planet strictest reporters; if she wanted to fire a bullet, she would have. Besides, she told me that her photographer left before she could get the photo she wanted."

She raised her eyebrows at me. "That's the best you can give me?"

"Nothing happened."

"You better be right because it's not just the photo that worries me," she said as she stormed out.

I proceeded to read the article and remembered the dance with Ms. Sullivan. She was so embarrassed about this picture, but she looked good.

However, Tess wasn't kidding. I'm not sure I would have believed myself. I had a collection of the pieces Chloe Sullivan has done in the past and she had never been this sympathetic towards me or Queen Industries. Mercy said she was sent to cover the pressures upon the company, but instead it was an analysis of me. She talked to my employees and shareholders about my recent struggles. However, most of them didn't see it like that.

Some saw a vision of my father in me, and my "speech" at last month's shareholders meeting showed that I was taking my position CEO more seriously. Apparently, I showed maturity in admitting my faults and they were convinced the evacuation notice interrupted the positive part where I resolve to turn around the company. I never would have thought Toyman's confession would have a positive effect on my image. However, it wasn't just their opinion that was changing, hers was different too. The way she wrote about me, it was almost like she was a different person. Usually she was quick to pull punches and question statements like that, but she didn't. She agreed with them.

However, like Tess, I thought something didn't feel right. Not that I didn't appreciate the positive publicity, it felt that she was hiding something, and that's why she wrote the article this way. Unfortunately, I had no way of getting in contact with her. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but I dialled the one person I knew who could help me.

* * *

Clark had followed me home since I was avoiding him at the Planet. I thought Lois would hold him up there, but he sped to the Talon and didn't give me a chance to avoid the conversation any longer. I knew that he was trying to protect me, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Listen to me, Chloe. I just think that you should have talked to me before submitting this. You're asking for trouble by publishing something like this."

"Clark, I'll be fine." I walked in and tried to shut the door, but Clark prevented it from closing. Knowing that it was a losing battle, I let go and said, "You can come in and hang around, but I have a lot of stuff to do. Make sure to close the door behind you before Lois gets here."

I tried to walk away, but Clark caught up to me and grabbed my arm. "You know these people, Chloe. They'll think you're getting soft."

I pulled my arm back and turned around to face him. "Talk to your girlfriend then. What else was I supposed to do with that photo?"

"Lois and I aren't..."

I cocked my head to the side. "Oh please Clark. Don't give me that."

Looking down, he said, "That's not the point. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Having enough, I snapped. "Why doesn't anyone think I can handle anything since Jimmy? I can take care of myself." I took a moment to regain my composure and then continued. "Look Clark, he showed me courtesy last night and I wanted to return the favour. Besides, what kind of trouble can I get into for a positive article?" I didn't want to tell Clark that I felt sorry for Oliver Queen because I saw something that I wasn't supposed to.

Then something hit me. "A month ago, you had me give an evacuation notice as he was giving a speech, along with re-routing and deleting camera footage from that night. It looked like he had more confessions up his sleeve before I cut off the footage, so if he's so terrible, why not expose him for who he is?"

Before Clark could answer, my phone rang. Saved by the bell again Clark. I wish I had your luck, you don't even need luck.

"Sullivan."

"Hi, Ms Sullivan. It's Oliver Queen."

"Oh." I looked at Clark and realized that talking in front of him wouldn't be the best choice. I slipped outside hoping that he wouldn't eavesdrop.

"I got your number from Perry, I hope that's okay. I wanted to talk to you about the article."

"Before you say anything, I know it's not what Perry sent me for, but with the photo, I had to improvise."

"I'll be sure to let Tess Mercer know. She thinks I did something to you in return for some good publicity."

I laughed, thinking about Clark. "While I bet she has a good reason to assume that, I've been getting that a lot too. I usually try not to kick a man while he's down."

"Really?"

He was right; I usually didn't miss an opportunity to do exactly that. "Okay, so maybe I've been harsh in the past. It's just that... I've been where you are. I thought you deserved a little positivity in your life." Why did I say that? It was the truth, but the press hadn't found out where he was during his hiatus, and the while confessional sprung some questionable articles, none of them expressed concern for the billionaire CEO.

There was a pause for about a minute where neither of us said anything, which felt nice after arguing with Clark, but it worried me that he was thinking the same thing I was.

He broke out of it first. "For what it's worth, thank you. It hasn't been easy."

"If you ever need someone to talk to without judgment, feel free to call me."

"I should be going."

"Of course. It's been a pleasure, Mr. Queen."

"Oliver."

"Bye."

Why did I offer to help him? He probably has someone for that. More importantly, if he took me up on my offer, he would find out about me watching the footage.

On the positive side, I was glad I was off the phone because Lois was pulling up and I didn't want to explain myself to her. Of course, that wasn't going to explain Clark waiting for me inside the Talon.

"Chloe, everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting some fresh air."

She stared at me funny for a moment, but she snapped out it as she grabbed two bags out of her car. "Well... I've got dinner."

"Lois, we have to stop eating take-out."

"Hey, it's Chinese. You can never have enough Chinese take-out." We walked into the Talon together and I noticed that Clark had left. I almost breathed a sigh of relief, until I saw his coat lying in plain sight.

Lois saw it too and turned towards me. "Was Clark here? I could have sworn that I left him at the Planet."

"I haven't seen him since work, Lois."

"That is his jacket, though."

I shrugged. "He must have forgotten it last night."

She shook her head in disbelief. "I don't remember seeing it this morning." Then she pulled out her phone and started fumbling with it. "Crap," she muttered. That reminded me that I needed to call Mark to ensure he knew I wasn't mad at him, but before I could do anything, Lois ripped my phone from my hand. "Chloe, can I use your phone? Mine's dead."

I sighed. "Sure Lois, although you didn't have to steal it away from me." I left the room for a moment, but I rushed back when I heard a whoosh stop at the door. Clark, be careful. He's going to get caught one of these days. Then I noticed Lois wasn't talking on my phone.

"It doesn't that long to dial a number. What are you doing Lois?"

While hitting buttons, she replied, "Nothing."

The Clark intervention turned out working in my favour as he grabbed the phone from Lois. "I believe this is yours." He handed me my phone.

"Thanks Clark. What brings you here?" I figured I would try to return the favour.

"What, I need a reason to see both of you? Besides, I left my jacket here last night."

Lois had that smug look on her face. I riffled through my phone when I reached my inbox and a message from Oliver Queen. "It wasn't Perry, was it? You gave him my number."

That caught Clark's attention. "Who?"

"No one Clark. Answer the question, Lois."

"How about I answer both?" Lois smirked at me. "Oliver called me, asking me how he could contact you regarding the article. I figured you wouldn't give it to him, so I helped him out. "

Clark turned to Lois. "How did he contact you?" My thoughts exactly.

Lois hesitated for a moment and answered, "Didn't I tell you? I interviewed him way back, and I left him my contact information if he needed a follow up."

It sounded too convenient, but I needed to know what she sent him. His message read: _I was thinking about your offer. How about coffee tomorrow? OQ_

"What did you text back?"

"What was your offer?"

Clark and I said at the same time, "Lois!"

Looking at Clark, she said, "You're a lousy boyfriend – you're supposed to be on my side." She turned back to me and replied, "I said you'd meet him at Metro after work."

I looked at Clark after she used the word 'boyfriend,' but that's when I realized he had never stopped glaring at me. I could tell he didn't approve, but he abandoned me when I needed him. Furthermore, he wasn't being honest with me. He knew what Mr. Queen was doing that night, why did Clark want to save him?

But that wasn't why I had offered to help him. I went through Jimmy's death alone; I wasn't going to do the same thing Clark did when someone asked me for help. No matter how awkward this is going to be.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter was hard... Tollie banter was more difficult than I thought, and I'm not sure I gave it justice. I've also been watching Veronica Mars on DVD and I'm think elements of Logan Echolls have slipped into Oliver's persona in this chapter...hopefully by Chapter 5 that phase will be out of my system. _

_I had up until the next chapter planned, and then I got side-tracked and started writing later chapters. Unfortunately, I'm at a bit of a crossroad right now on where to take this story, so bear with me; I'm hoping the wait will be worth it._

_Next up: coffee and questions followed by (once I write them) two chapters of confusion, confessions, and answers. After that I need to figure out how to connect the two parts I've written together._


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Still Here

_A/N: I'm trying to parallel this story with the events of season 9 as much as possible. Consider this as my alt-verse of "Roulette."_

* * *

**Chapter 5: I'm Still Here**

I tried to hold myself together as he sat at a table outside reading the paper. Here I was, a block away and I couldn't do it. I mean, _he's Oliver Queen_. However, I knew that there was no way I was getting out of this now, and he clearly appreciated the offer for help.

After I got my coffee, I slowly walked over to the table. This was it.

"This seat taken?"

He looked up and gestured at the chair as he laid the newspaper on the table. "Have a seat."

The first five minutes we just stared at each other and sipped our coffee. Awkward couldn't even begin to describe the mood. I'm going to kill Lois. I was just about ready to give up when he broke the silence.

"You didn't send the text, did you?"

I shook my head. "No, my cousin did."

"Yeah, that felt like Lois."

There it was again, that air of familiarity between them. "First of all, how did you know she was my cousin? Second, how do you even know her?"

"Always the reporter, aren't you? Well, I practically own the Daily Planet, so it wouldn't take a lot of work to find out you two are related. Lois has also interviewed me a couple times in Star City and in Metropolis."

I did my research since Lois gave that reason. "No, she did one article on you three years ago in Star City. That doesn't explain why you hold onto her phone number for so long, or the fact you're on a first name basis."

"I find it helps to keep members of the press close so they have your back in tough times."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Come on, Mr. Queen. You can do better than that. Like you said, you practically own the Planet."

"That fact hasn't stopped you from writing negative articles about my company."

I shook my head as I rolled my eyes. "Both you and Lois are great at avoiding the truth when it comes to this subject."

"Probably because you won't like it."

"I've figured out that much, and while that doesn't surprise me, try me."

"Fine. This is supposed to be about honesty right?" He sipped his coffee and then paused for a moment before answering. "We used to date."

My eyes immediately widened. I would have never pictured my cousin dating a billionaire. Why didn't she ever tell me?

He chuckled for a moment. "Chloe Sullivan, speechless. I guess she doesn't talk about me much."

"Sorry, no. You must have pissed her off."

He rolled his eyes. "That would be an understatement."

I raised my eyebrow. "When did you...?"

"A long time ago in Star City, but could you keep it to yourself? She'd kill me if she found out I told you."

"Oliver Queen, a man with countless security guards and lawyers is afraid of my cousin?"

He chuckled. "I suppose I deserved that, but you and I both know what Lois is capable of."

I laughed. "Yeah, you're right." You're just lucky Clark doesn't know; he could mess that face up without breaking a sweat.

He looked at me with a more serious face. "If this is too awkward for you, I understand if you want to back out of this."

I did, but that wasn't fair to him. "No, I'm not going to do that, Mr. Queen. You knew what you were getting into and you still came. Besides, I meant what I said."

"Please, call me Oliver. It'll make this feel more like a conversation and less like an interview."

"Okay."

His phone rang. He looked at me. "Sorry, Ms. Sullivan. I'll be quick."

"Chloe's fine."

I was fine with the interruption actually. It gave me time to consider why Lois did this, and more importantly, why Oliver wanted to see me. Unfortunately, Oliver was a man of his word. After a couple minutes, he hung his phone and looked straight at me.

"So why are you doing this? I was filing through your old work and you haven't exactly been my biggest fan, let alone my company's, and I doubt you'd volunteer your time for shallow reasons."

Apparently, I wasn't the only one with that question in my mind. I had thought about that... a lot. I tried to come up with a reasonable explanation without revealing too much, but nothing worked. Here goes. "No one decides to confess everything without a reason. I know what it's like to go through loss or a tough time alone. I don't wish it on anyone, and I felt like a hypocrite if I could help and didn't offer it."

"Who did you lose?"

"Who said I lost anyone?"

"'Loss _or_ a tough time.'"

I tilted my head down and nodded slightly. "My... husband." I couldn't bring myself to say we were divorced.

He placed his hand over mine on the table. "I'm sorry for your loss."

I blushed for a moment, and then responded. "Thank you."

He removed his hand and sipped his coffee. "I lost a friend of mine. He made me realize that I had everything and nothing. Does that make sense to you?"

I had my dream job, a husband, good relationships with friends and family, and it seemed to disappear when Jimmy died. "Yeah, it does. What was he like?"

"Lost. I'd like to think that I got him out of it, but he was very persistent in gaining his old life back. He was investigating something, something that got him killed. I could see how agitated he was and I should have told him to back off, but I didn't. However, he made realize how much of life I was missing. I know it's cheesy, but he opened my eyes to what mattered in life."

I looked down at my hands and said softly, "I know what you mean." It felt strange. Even though I barely knew him, I felt more comfortable opening up about Jimmy to Oliver than I did Clark or Lois.

Then my phone rang. "Sorry Oliver."

"No worries."

I stood up and walked a couple steps away from the table before looking at the caller ID. Lois? Why was she calling me?

"Hey Lois, what's going on?"

"_Chloe, where are you?"_

"Out." Come on, Lois, you know where I am. "Wait, are you home already?"

"_Yeah."_

"Lois, you were supposed to drive me home!"

"_I'm sorry, but Clark and I..."_

I sighed before interrupting. "Don't worry about me, I'll figure something out. You two have fun tonight."

"_Okay, cuz. See you at home."_

"Bye Lois."

Oliver looked at me as I returned to the table. "I couldn't help but hear your conversation. You need a ride home?"

"Thank you, but home is in Smallville. I'm not making you drive two hours out of your way. I'll find another way."

"No really, I don't mind."

The offer was tempting, and I needed to get home. "Okay, but I'll reimburse you for the gas."

"My car's over here."

Oliver reached for the handle and opened the passenger door for me. "So is this how the Queen charm works?"

"I'd say yes, but these are different circumstances." He closed the passenger door and walked over to the driver's side.

I waited until he did up his seatbelt to continue the conversation. "How so?"

"You came to talk to me, and you're not after my money. A ride home is the least I can do to return the favour."

I laughed. "Well, I appreciate it. It saves me the cab fare, and I appreciate the company."

He smiled at me as he turned the key in the ignition.

The car ride was the most comfortable part of our get-together. No re-living tragic past events, just simple conversation. I found out that he started training a street girl named Mia in self-defence, and actually approves of the vigilante activity in Metropolis. I would have to let Clark know that he's highly regarded in Metropolis' high society.

"So you drive two hours to work every day? I knew you had passion, Chloe, but I don't think I could do that."

I didn't always drive from Smallville, I spent many nights building up Watchtower, but I couldn't tell him that. "Neither could I, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Not all of us have personal drivers or swanky penthouses in the city."

"Hey, I'm driving now, aren't I?"

I smiled before replying, "That you are, and I do appreciate it." I pointed towards the side of the road. "Pull up over here. I live in the Talon."

* * *

As I pulled up beside the Talon, I realized that I had seen this building before, and if my memory served me correctly, I had been in that building before. Jimmy asked me to accompany him to get something from his ex-wife's. That was the day I was almost killed by Doomsday. I looked at Chloe. It couldn't be.

She smiled at me and opened her door. "Would you be opposed to doing this again? It helps talking about him with someone who didn't know him."

"Absolutely. I'll call you." I had to know more, I had to know for sure that Chloe Sullivan was Jimmy ex-wife. I could tell she was lost without him, just like he was lost without her. This was my chance to finish what I started, while making up for my mistakes that cost Jimmy his life.

I had to be careful though, there was someone who told me to stay away from her, someone I did not want to cross.


	6. Chapter 6: Breaking and Remembering

**Chapter 6: Breaking and Remembering**

Our one random coffee get-together spawned a weekly tradition of talking at various cafes in Metropolis. We eventually settled at Metro because for some reason, nobody followed us there and we could just talk.

Oliver met Clark and Lois 'by accident' one week at the Planet and I was glad he was able to meet Clark, despite Clark's big-brother nature towards me. The meeting went much smoother than I thought, then again, Lois probably told him to play nice. It was hard to hold a poker face with Lois knowing what I knew, but I did it.

Of course, there was always a down-side to our friendship with everyone jumping to conclusions. I was being asked for exclusives at the Daily Planet, Clark continued to be over-protective, and Lois required every detail of when we went out. Then again, when you've been plastered across Metropolis as the next notch on his bedpost, I guess I couldn't blame them. However, that wasn't how it was with Oliver. We understood each other, and we could talk about our tough times without bias.

His friend seemed so familiar though. The way he talked about him made me think that I had actually met him. However, I think I would know if I shared a mutual acquaintance with Oliver Queen.

"Chloe, hey. Can we take the coffee to go?" He handed my coffee over to me. "One cream, two sugars right?"

"Wow, you know how I like my coffee after two months. I'm impressed."

He smiled. "I would be surprised who _doesn't _know; you're practically an addict."

I cocked my head to the side and grinned. "Clark still forgets the cream, but I'm going to ignore the 'addict' comment for your sake. Where are we going?"

"My friend's flat. He gave me the spare key, but I found out it was sold and figured I should return it."

"Did you ever go there after he died?"

"Yeah, I went a couple times. It has a beautiful view of the city and it gave me refuge from my life. After a while, I stopped going because I realized that I had to let his memory go to a certain extent."

We continued talking but I started to panic as Oliver walked up to the door to open it for me. His friend's apartment just happened to be in the same building as Watchtower. Okay, calm down Chloe, it's probably just a coincidence.

We walked into the elevator. "What floor?"

"We're heading to the top." Of course we are.

He moved to touch the button, but I beat him to it. "Got it." I said with a smile while trying to maintain a poker face.

The elevator button had a fingerprint scanning system which essentially cleaned me out financially. However, security was paramount in our business. If the button didn't recognize the fingerprint, it would send off a silent alarm and would alert both Clark and I via cell phones. The last thing I wanted was Clark thinking that I brought Oliver here.

Most of the bells and whistles begrudgingly came out of the team's pockets, but fortunately once they understood how often I saved their asses and security didn't come cheap, they were willing to pitch in. However, we weren't even close to completion. I was worried with the recent arrival of Zod that we wouldn't be set up in time for the inevitable battle.

I looked at Oliver for a moment. If only he had a thing for vigilante justice; his finances would speed up the process. New thought, Chloe. He's your friend because you're _not_ after his money and you've needed him just as much during the past two months.

The elevator dinged and we stepped out. I pulled out my phone and keyed in the access code as he walked towards the door. This was it.

He turned around to look at me. "Are you alright Chloe?"

I tucked my phone behind my back and responded, "Fine. Why?"

"You've seemed to be on edge in the elevator...but don't worry about it." He put the key to the door and opened it. He was about to walk in when he looked back at me. "Do you want to see it? There's no one here."

I tiptoed in once I realized the PA system was off. "Does anyone know we were coming?" You'd think I would have gotten a memo of some sort. However, I prayed that no one else would stop by, that was a can of worms I did not want to open.

"My lawyer said he couldn't get a hold of the owner, so I figured I would just say goodbye to the place and drop the key off. However, it looks like they already moved in."

That would be the understatement of the year. "So technically we're trespassing."

"That's where the Queen charm comes in handy," he said and then winked at me. Yeah, I'm not sure about that. This wasn't your normal case of trespassing. Maybe it was a good thing that the computers were the only items in Watchtower. However, there were a lot of them. I had to get him out before he starting asking questions.

As I was trying to come up with an excuse for him to stop scanning the place, he stumbled over the film canister lid and partially dislodged it.

"Stop!" I knelt next to him and put the lid back in its place, massaging the tape for a moment. "Let's get out of here before we do any more damage." I got up and started to walk away but I stopped when he grabbed my shoulder.

"You alright Chloe? It wasn't really that big of a deal."

"How do you know? Maybe it's a symbol for something, maybe it's..." I couldn't hold the tears back anymore, but he interrupted before I could finish.

"It's Jimmy."

* * *

_A/N: One bombshell down, the others will be told soon. I really do hate leaving it here, but the double update today (this and "Never") will hopefully make up for the fact that I will be away from my computer for a few days. However, I have the next few chapters for this almost completed, so it won't be long once I get back. "Never" is another story... but that's for another time._

_Thanks again for your feedback and comments, I never imagined that I would receive this much support after only a month. In an unselfish manner, I hope you continue giving it to me...the fact people take time out of their day to comment my work keeps me motivated._


	7. Chapter 7: Two Become One

_A/N: To clear up any alternative connotations, the title implies the two people Chloe and Oliver are talking about (the friend and the husband) is the same person (Jimmy). _

* * *

**Chapter 7: Two Become One**

It became clear to me. The woman in the black dress crying over Jimmy's grave was Chloe. She turned and looked at me with tears running down her face.

I didn't know what to do in that moment. I had strict orders not to get too close, but I couldn't just stand there while Chloe was crying, so I put my arms around her for a moment and then backed away.

"I'm sorry."

She wiped her eyes with her hands and looked right at me. "How? Did you... did you say...?"

"Jimmy. Jimmy Olsen. He was your... _ex-_husband, right? This was a wedding gift that he never had a chance to give you. I wanted to show you this place and give you the key. Honestly, I didn't think anyone moved in here."

I stretched my hand out to pass her the key, but she backed up and pointed the door. "Get out."

"What?"

She turned her head from side-to-side, clearly looking for someone. "Come out guys, this isn't funny. I know you're there."

I stood there speechless. She clearly knew where she was, but what was this place? The multitude of old computers made the flat look less of a living space, and more business-like. Clark mentioned that he knew someone – Watchtower – that kept an eye on everyone during missions. Did she set this up for them? Was _she_ Watchtower?

"Who are you talking to?"

"No, this is a set-up... this has to be. How would someone like you know Jimmy?"

"I gave him a job at Queen Industries."

She shook her head and yelled through her tears, "You're lying!"

"No, it's the truth. I wanted to pull him out of his drug habit so he... could win you back actually. He knew that you were hiding something from him, and it almost got me killed, but I guess eventually he paid the price." I tried to remain strong for her sake; she deserved the truth.

She took a moment to calm down before speaking. "Wait... how were _you_ almost killed?"

"The first clue I had regarding your identity was your home. I took Jimmy there to pick something up, and the next thing I knew I was being strangled by the Corn Field killer. Did you know that you had a serial killer in your basement?"

She sighed. "It's a long story. I can't believe it though... that was you?"

"Yeah, I bolted just as the ambulance arrived."

"How did you survive?"

I knew exactly how... Clark, but I couldn't reveal his secret in case she didn't know. "I don't know, one minute he was there, the next he wasn't. The Blur maybe?"

She seemed oblivious to my response because she looked deep in thought, but then her eyes widened and she pointed at me. "Wait a second, you were at the burial."

"Huh?" That was not the answer I was expecting.

She waved her arm at me a couple times. "I saw someone a couple rows down at the burial. It had to be you. Why didn't you say anything?"

I looked down at my feet. "I felt responsible."

"How?"

"He was clearly agitated by what he found out, but I told him to do whatever it takes, and in the process, I probably let him walk into his death."

"Did he ever say what it was?"

"No, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"His death was ruled an accident."

I looked back up and stared into her eyes. "Do you really believe that?"

She shook her head. "Of course I can't, because _I'm_ responsible. That film canister lid, that was where he died."

"You saw it?"

She stared at the lid with sad eyes. "The whole thing."

"This has something to do with that long story I take it."

She nodded. "I was trying to protect him, but moments after I confessed the truth to him, he died saving my life."

"From the serial killer?"

She sat down on a couch, clearly trying to process everything that just happened. "Yeah, he took an unfortunate liking to me. He had a... split personality, and I seemed to calm the beast inside of him. I know it sounds weird, but I had to be with him to prevent him from killing people. So you should stop feeling guilty Oliver. It's not your fault."

Chloe clearly knew more than she was letting on; she chose her words carefully, but I could see right through them – Doomsday. How much did she know? I moved towards the couch and sat next to her. "I didn't mean for you re-live this experience."

"No, it feels good that he had someone to turn to after he left me."

"Believe me; I was grateful for his friendship. He probably did more for me than I could ever give back."

"Really?"

"Sure, he may have lost his way a little, but he had family, friends, and a stable life. He really loved you. I've never loved someone so much that you sacrifice everything to win back. I admired his courage and his perseverance. He showed me that all the money in the world couldn't buy a happy life, and that the life I was living wasn't life at all."

I looked over at her as she tried to hide her tears.

"Let them out," I said. "It's feels a lot better." I put my arm around her shoulder and patted it.

"Yeah?" she said as she put her fingers to her eyes, "When was the last time you cried?"

"I guess sunglasses help, but I cried that day. It hurt to see him being put six feet under."

"I've been holding onto his memory for months. I want it to stop." She was trying to hold herself together, but her guard was slipping.

"It never stops. Believe me, when my parents died, I wanted the whole world to stop. Although the world may be harder to bear at moments, eventually it gets a little easier to live with. Then, after a while, the weight slowly leaves your shoulders and life goes on."

She sniffled a couple times and then looked up at me. "I'm sorry."

"I don't understand."

"I'm sorry about how I've written you in my articles. If I had known, I would have..."

"Don't be sorry, you were usually spot on. Jimmy changed me; he gave me a whole new lease on life." Sure, I had a momentary lapse of judgment at the Ace of Clubs, but with Chloe's friendship, my life had meaning again.

She was staring at her hands as she whispered, "No, he didn't."

I was shocked by her answer. What had I said to convince her otherwise? "What do you mean by that?"

She looked up and saw my face and then immediately looked back down. "Oh... sorry, I didn't mean it. It just slipped out. I'm sorry; I shouldn't take my frustrations out on you."

I wasn't buying it. This space was something more than a living area and she clearly knew about Doomsday, but what else wasn't she telling me? I smiled at her as I rubbed her shoulder. "I'm glad you were able to see this place before he died."

She smiled momentarily. "Barely."

"So what's with the computers?"

"Oh, they're for work."

I could tell she was lying, but I didn't blame her, it wasn't any of my business.

"I don't mean to be rude, but do you mind giving me some time alone?"

I moved my arm off her shoulder and stood up. "Absolutely. Give me a call when you want to talk further okay?" I knew it was best at that point to give her space because I had time to process this possibility and she didn't. Before walking away, I bent over to place my key on her lap and I stared into her eyes. "I believe this is yours. Sorry it took me so long to deliver it." I stood up and walked away.

As I was closing the door, she said, "Oliver?"

I peeked my head in. "Yeah?"

"Thank you... for everything."

I smiled. "My pleasure Chloe, really."

I walked into the elevator with questions swirling in my head. I thought finding out that she was his ex-wife would answer all my questions, but it only provided more. Not only did she know about the flat, but she redecorated. What was she doing there, and was that the reason why Clark told me to avoid her as Green Arrow?


	8. Chapter 8: Arrows and Alleys

**Chapter 8: Arrows and Alleys**

I walked into the hospital and sighed. My life was stressful enough as it was, and the last thing I needed was to narrow down the person who put a hit on my cousin. Usually I would just rant about it to Oliver, but I was starting to regret our friendship.

He was getting too close. He knew about Jimmy, about Davis, but worst of all, he knew the location of Watchtower. I didn't help matters breaking down in front of him and telling him he didn't have a new lease on life. It would only be a matter of time before he's able to pinpoint my double life and then I put the entire team in jeopardy.

It hurt though. I never thought this would happen with Oliver of all people, but for once in my life, someone saw me and not my computer skills. There were no expectations or pressures when I talked to him. His friendship gave me a sense of normal that I hadn't experienced since Jimmy. Seeing how happy Lois and Clark were, even inside of a hospital room, reminded me of the importance of normalcy in the lives Clark and I led, and I hated that I potentially had to throw mine away to protect everyone... again.

I opened the door and smiled. "Well Lois, you look chipper considering the circumstances." I held out the coffee mug to her. "They wouldn't let me sneak food in."

She snatched the coffee from my hand. "You're a mind reader, Chloe."

Clark looked at me and said, "What took you so long?"

I shot Clark a look before answering. "You know that a journalist's work is never finished, but I got here as soon I could." I turned to face Lois. "So your doctor tells me you were shot by an arrow?"

Lois placed the coffee mug on the tray after taking a sip. "Yeah, can you believe it? I thought those things went extinct a long time ago...besides Green Arrow I mean."

"She's lucky to be alive." Clark grabbed her hand. "A small fraction to the right and it would have punctured a main artery."

"You can relax now, Smallville." She patted his hand and smiled at him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Hey Lois, could I borrow Clark for a minute?" Something didn't add up and I knew Clark would have answers.

Lois narrowed her eyes at me. "Did the doctor tell you something else about me? You know I don't like secrets, Chloe."

I shot Clark a grin; he was a walking secret. I hugged Lois and smiled as I backed away. "No, I just need to ask Clark something."

She sighed and shooed us out. "Fine. Do what you have to do."

Clark looked at me quizzically, but he followed me outside of the room and I closed the door behind him.

I whispered, "It's Green Arrow, isn't it? But why would he go after Lois?"

"It's not him; I patrolled with him earlier tonight. He said that someone from his past was trying to find him..."

"Great, tell him to meet me at Watchtower in an hour and we can pool information."

Clark put his hand on my shoulder. "He wants to do this alone, Chloe. He doesn't want anyone else to get involved with this."

I shook my head. Green Arrow always worked alone, so this shouldn't shock me, but the extra pressure in Clark's voice made me think there was something he wasn't telling me.

"Chloe?"

I wanted to help, but it's not like I had Green Arrow's number on speed dial. If Clark wasn't going to let me help, there was nothing I could do. "Okay, I'll stay out of his way."

"Thank you."

As we headed back to see Lois, my phone rang. I looked to Clark and whispered, "I'll be quick." I brought the phone to my ear. "Su..."

"I understand you're looking for me."

With that kind of voice alteration, my caller was clearly not calling to chat. "Care to narrow down your identity?"

"No games, Watchtower. Leave the hospital alone if you want answers."

The caller hung up before I had a chance to trace it, but it had to be Green Arrow; I didn't throw that name around to just anyone. Although I would like to know how he knew my location and my phone number. Regardless, he must have changed his mind about needing help, and I wanted answers. I looked in at Lois and Clark in the hospital room. Sorry Lo, this can't wait.

* * *

I followed the directions to an alley deep in Suicide Slums. A short blonde woman enters a dark alley alone... how many good things come out of this premise? I got out of my car and started walking towards the alley with my taser at the ready. However I soon put it back in my bag because at the end of the alley stood Green Arrow.

"So after all the recruitment attempts, all you wanted was my cell phone number? You could have asked."

He swirled his head to face me. "What are you doing here?"

I shook my head. His voice... it was a different distortion from the one I heard on the phone. "You called me, remember?"

"You have to get out of here."

"What? I'm not going anywhere."

He walked up to me and grabbed arm and dragged me inside of an abandoned building. "I'll explain later, just stay down."

He tried to close the door, but I stopped him. "What's going on?"

"Chloe, please trust me." I couldn't see his eyes, but he was clearly nervous as he pushed me further and shut the door behind him.

The caller called me Watchtower, not Chloe. Whoever called me knew my secret, but Green Arrow knew my identity. I noticed another man approaching Green Arrow, so I crouched in front of the window and tried to stay hidden as I watched the interaction between the two archers.

"I was expecting Watchtower, but you probably warned her about me, didn't you?"

Green Arrow shoved the man towards the wall and held a crossbow to his throat. "Where is she, Vordigan?" Clark wasn't kidding when he said he didn't want anyone else involved. First Lois, then me, and now someone else was involved... but who?

"Do it, you're finally embracing your destiny."

Green Arrow backed off. "I'm not going to kill you."

"Then you leave me no choice. You know the rules."

"Leave Mia out of this!"

Mia? But that means... Oliver? I slid down to the floor and thought about it. Of course. Green Arrow appeared on Metropolis' radar soon after he came to town. It would also explain why Lois would have been attacked. I peered through the window again and saw him alone in the alley.

Noticing my presence, he walked over in my direction. As he opened the door, he asked, "You alright?"

I nodded. "Thanks."

"Put the pieces together yet?"

"Yeah, although I'm a little disappointed I didn't figure it out sooner; it costs a pretty penny to make your arrows."

He took off his sunglasses as he shut the door. "I'm sorry; I didn't think he would target you."

"Given my relationship with the Blur and the other masked men and women of this city, I don't blame him."

"So you are Watchtower – I've heard plenty of praise from your team."

"You've worked with the entire team?"

"You know, I always wondered why I never had the opportunity to work with you, but it all makes sense now." Oliver came closer to me and whispered in my ear. "Clark is very protective of you, isn't he?"

I rolled my eyes. "A little too protective sometimes. Is there anyone in my life that you don't know?"

He grinned. "Who else do you know?"

I chuckled for a moment but then asked, "So he knows about your double life?"

"Yeah, he's known for a long time."

I was speechless. Clark not only knew who the Green Arrow was, but he did everything in his power to keep it from me. Why? Oliver was right, Clark was protective of me, but I always thought there were limits to that.

"So, you were saying something about recruitment attempts? I'd be willing to join the team full-time if the offer is still open."

"Yes, it is. How about we meet at Watchtower tomorrow and we can tell the team."

"What? But you're..."

Seeing his confusion, I filled him in. "The building space Jimmy left me is also Watchtower, or at least once I have the adequate hard drive for the database. Some journalists buy flashy cars or expensive trips, but I've been filtering my paycheques towards it. It will take a while before it's up and running, but until then, I've maintained a secret room in the Talon where I keep tabs on everyone."

"How hasn't Lois found it?"

"She spends too much time looking into the Blur's secret to even notice."

"So she doesn't know?"

I shook my head. "It's a miracle she hasn't found out yet."

"There's no end to the surprises with you, is there?"

"I could say the same about you. First, you know Jimmy, and now, I find out you spend your nights delivering justice in green leather. Although I have to say I never thought you were a man who would wear tights."

Staring down at his costume, he protested, "They're not tights."

I stood up. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. Put your shades back on." I needed a good warm shower and some more coffee to help digest this.

I attempted to walk past him, but he grabbed my arm. "Chloe, about this..."

I smiled, still looking towards the alley. "I've kept the Blur's secret for years. You have nothing to worry about." Then something else hit me. "Did Lois know?"

"Yeah," he said defeated. "It's why we broke up, and probably the reason she never mentioned me."

That would explain the 'understatement;' Lois wouldn't let something this big escape her attention. "So he was the one who attacked her?"

He nodded. "No lovers, no allies, no disciples. That was the way."

He released my arm and disappeared before I had a chance to ask more questions. Oh well, we had plenty to talk about tomorrow when we met at Watchtower.


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontations

**Chapter 9: Confrontations**

I walked up to the receptionist desk at Queen Industries, hoping to have a chance to talk to Oliver before heading to Watchtower.

"Is Mr. Queen busy?"

The woman looked up from her computer and asked, "Do you have an appointment?"

Right, I forgot that behind the society headlines, the green leather, and our friendship, that Oliver Queen was still a prominent businessman. You couldn't just walk in and see him. "No, but it's okay. I'll come back later."

I turned to walk away, but she stopped me. "Don't go miss. Just give me a minute and I'll see if he's available.

"Thank you."

She dialled his number. "Mr. Queen, Miss…."

"Chloe Sullivan."

"Miss Sullivan is here to see you." She nodded as she hung up the phone. "You're in luck, if you head down that hallway, his office is the last door on your left."

I read the pin on her sweater and smiled. "Thanks Sara." She smiled back at me before turning her head back to her computer.

I walked down the hallway and was about to open the door when I heard him arguing with someone. So much for being available. I was about to leave when I heard a familiar voice.

"I thought I made it clear that you were to stay away from her." While the voice explained Oliver 'availability,' what was Clark doing here?

"As Green Arrow, not as Oliver Queen, not that it matters. She found out last night." Oliver replied in a much softer voice, but he was lucky that no one else was around. "Chloe also figured out you've been sabotaging her recruitment attempts despite us working together during the Doomsday saga."

I shook my head. Oliver knew about Doomsday? I must have seemed so stupid that day, trying to find the right words when he knew exactly what I was talking about.

Oliver continued, "Although I'm wondering why I listened to you; she's a lot stronger of a person than you give her credit."

"I was trying to protect her from you. You had too much blood on your hands and a tendency to make the wrong decisions."

Oliver Queen, a killer? I couldn't believe the words coming from my best friend's mouth.

"Then why did you use her to try to save me?" Clark looked stunned, then again, why wouldn't he? I never told him that he wasn't the only one who witnessed Oliver's suicide attempt. "Come on, Clark. You know that I would eventually figure it out. Sure the pressure plate was a fake, but it wouldn't take long for someone with her talent to break into the building's software and mess with the PA system. Besides, she said that she wrote the article because I needed some positivity in my life. How else would she know what I was going through?"

Obviously, Clark didn't have an answer, so the two men just stared at each other. I had a lot of explaining to do, and I could only stand outside the door for so long before they would realize that I had been eavesdropping.

I tried to keep myself calm as I knocked on the door. "Sorry I'm early, but I thought...Clark?"

"Chloe, hey. Clark was just..."

Clark interrupted him. "How much of that did you hear Chloe?"

I tried to play the clueless card. "What?"

"Don't play dumb, Chloe. A man doesn't need superpowers to know you were eavesdropping."

Busted. "Fine. But you both need to realize that speaking about these things in an office building is a bad idea."

Staring at his desk, Oliver asked, "Am I right?"

"About what exactly?"

"What do you think?"

I sighed. "I didn't cut off the cameras in time. I'm sorry."

"Chloe, I distinctly told you..."

I turned to look at Clark. "I'm sorry Clark. Truly I am, but I need a moment to talk to Oliver."

Clark shook his head and left the room without a word.

I walked closer to Oliver. "You okay?"

"A little disappointed, but yeah."

"I meant it when I said that I wanted to help. Sure, I may have lied, but it was never about your... extracurricular activities or your money." He maintained his expression, so I turned my back to him. "Now I guess it's my turn to say that if you want to part ways, I'd understand."

He put his hand on my shoulder. "I trust you."

"You knew about Doomsday... is that when you met the team?"

"I had met some of the team beforehand actually, and I'm still willing to join if Clark is..."

"Don't worry about him; it's not just his decision. I'll talk to the team and I'll let you know. Any luck finding Mia?"

Oliver nodded. "It's going down tonight."

"So who was he?"

"When I was too young to take over the company, I did the normal rich-orphan rebellious act- I joined a cult. Vordigan was my master. Even though I had left that life in my rear-view mirror, when I noticed someone was following me, I figured it was him, especially after I found out Lois was attacked. I figured you were Watchtower, so I told Clark to keep you out of it."

"What gave me away?"

"It took me a while to figure it out, but… in order to run Watchtower, you would need computers, a secret hideout and a hard-working trustworthy person. I couldn't find anyone else in Clark's life who fits that description better than you."

"How did you know where I was last night?"

"Clark told me that you... that Watchtower was missing. He didn't want to leave Lois and he knew I was still patrolling. Clark got someone, probably Vic, to trace your cell phone records and find the meeting place. I was hoping that Vordigan didn't find you... but he did, so I had to think quickly in order to keep you safe."

"For what it's worth, thank you."

He grinned for a moment before restoring his solemn expression. "I'm just glad that I got to you in time."

"So... no lovers, allies, and disciples, I'm guessing Mia is the 'disciple' in this case?"

He nodded. "The final piece. He's baiting me to embrace my dark side. The cult's rule is the disciple kills the master. He's using Mia to do it."

"Can I help?"

He sighed and pointed at the door. "You heard Clark. I've probably disturbed your life enough."

"Hey, it's my life."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll handle it."

I rubbed my hand on his arm and said, "Be careful, okay. I'll tell the team to expect you tomorrow." I turned away and walked out his office.

* * *

As much I wanted to help him, it was clear he didn't want my involvement. I had to save my energy on the inevitable clash with Clark, so I went straight to Watchtower. Fortunately, Clark was there waiting for me when I opened the doors.

"You knew Oliver was Green Arrow."

Clark nodded. "Yes."

"Why did you want him to stay away from me?"

"You know why."

I raised my eyebrow. "Because he has _blood_ on his hands? Sorry if I'm a little skeptical."

"He killed Lex, Chloe."

Everything in my head stopped at that statement. That wasn't exactly the response I was expecting. No, it couldn't be true. I scoffed, "Are you kidding me?"

"I wouldn't lie about this. The hospital footage you sent me around the time Lex died proves it. He's carrying a toy bomb and he set up Toyman. That's why Schott went after Oliver that night at the Ace of Clubs. Ask him, he'll admit to it."

It made sense, but all I could think about was Sebastian Kane, and about how Clark didn't know I killed a man protecting him. Not to mention Davis' and Jimmy's deaths are likely on my conscience. It was another thing Oliver and I seemed to have in common.

I took a moment to collect my thoughts. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, Chloe."

"Well... I trust him. Jimmy trusted him; then again, you probably knew that too. He knows all of our identities Clark and he never told anyone. He may have his faults, but you're not perfect either, and I've always given you faith that you will learn from your mistakes. I want to give him the same courtesy." I paused for a moment before continuing. "He said that he worked with the team. What did they think of him?"

He said begrudgingly, "They liked him."

"Then maybe let them have a say, okay?"

"Lois knows about Oliver."

Way to avoid the question, Clark. "He told me."

"And... there's something else." Clark paced around Watchtower, clearly trying to find the right words.

"No offence Clark but spit it out. I'm not the one who can read minds."

"Tess wanted to know the truth about where Lois was when she disappeared. I was able to see most of her memories. Chloe, she accidentally put on the Legion ring and saw the future when the solar tower is functioning."

"Does _she _remember everything?"

"No, I had Emil wipe her memory clean."

"What happens?"

"The tower turns the sun red, disabling my abilities, and Zod enslaves the human race. You're the leader of the resistance... with Oliver."

"How long have you known this?"

"About a week. I'm been deliberating the proper course of action, but now that Oliver is in the picture, I..."

"Is that why you told him to stay away from me Clark because that is..."

He shook his head before interrupting, "No, I didn't want you to get caught up in his lifestyle."

"Really Clark? You had that little faith in me?"

"That's not the point Chloe. You, me, Oliver... in this future, we all die."

I nodded my head slowly, trying to understand everything. I looked back up at Clark, who seemed genuinely worried. "So what are you going to do?"

He started walking towards the window and looked out to Metropolis. "I'm going to join Zod, try to save him from himself. It's what Jor-El wanted."

"That's supposed to _help_ the human race?"

"I don't see another option, Chloe. Facing Zod as my enemy isn't the answer. However, if Oliver wants to join, I'm fine with it. You probably could use his money to help finish Watchtower."

"Clark, that's not the reason I want him on the team."

He turned around to face me. "I know, but it would help right?"

"Thanks for understanding, Clark. He could be really useful if Zod decides to declare war."

"I'm sorry for lying to you Chloe, but I was afraid of you getting caught up in his reputation and his recklessness."

I walked over to the couch and sat down. "So why have me save him?"

"Despite everything that had transpired between us, I saw that night that the hero needed to be saved in Oliver. He needed to re-learn what suiting up as Green Arrow meant in his life."

"Why not get Vic to do it?"

As Clark sat down next to me, he responded, "I would have, but I couldn't get a hold of him – you were my only option. Look, I know that you're more than capable of handling things, but that doesn't stop me from looking out for you. Just be grateful that you'll have someone to tell your frustrations to."

I placed my hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Clark, I'm not looking for a new best friend. I'll always be here for you."

"You know what I mean."

Removing my hand I said, "I do, but one day you will be able to tell Lois everything, and she will understand. However, don't start comparing you and Lois to me and Oliver."

"You've just...really helped him turn around as a person."

I shrugged. "That's what friends do, Clark. Besides, that was Jimmy, not me."

"Believe me Chloe, Jimmy may have helped Oliver, but you truly saved him."

"You do remember that the bomb was a fake, right?"

"No, you saved him. Your friendship gave him hope and meaning. I know I may have sounded frustrated earlier, but I just wanted to keep you safe. Now that I've heard from both sides of your friendship, I'll try a little more supportive."

"I'd appreciate that."

Clark's phone started buzzing. "It's probably Lois."

"Go ahead, Clark. I'm fine."

I looked around at Watchtower. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day, seeing everyone's reaction to the fact that I knew the truth about Oliver. If I was able to convince Clark that Oliver could be a valuable asset, I figured that everyone else would follow suit. However, looking at Clark, I couldn't help but think there was something he wasn't telling me.

* * *

_A/N:_ _And... we're back. Good news for "Never" fans, your patience has paid off. The next chapter will hopefully be up by the end of the week._


End file.
